Secret Santa
by vaunie5962
Summary: Un Noël ordinaire chez Steve... Ou presque. Slash Mcdanno cadeau de Noël pour Pikouik 13 sur frenchfanfic


_Joyeux Noël à toutes et bonnes fêtes à vous_

 _Disclaimer : cette série est l'œuvre exclusive de ces auteurs. Je ne me fais aucun argent avec ce texte._

 _« Joyeux Noël à tout le monde ! »_

 _« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ! »_

 _« Mele Kalakimaka à toi aussi haole ! »_

La fête battait son plein en ce 25 décembre. La grande famille du 5-0 était réunie en ce jour spécial dans la villa de Steve, pour déguster des langoustes au barbecue et des toasts au saumon préparés par les filles cette après-midi.

Les douze coups de minuit avaient sonnés depuis un moment et enfin le temps des paquets était arrivé, mais chacun ayant bien « fêté » l'événement depuis sept heures et demi, la distribution se trouva être assez compliquée. Grace, quant à elle, trépignait d'impatience en découvrant les nombreux paquets à son nom au pied du sapin. Chacun des adultes présents lui en avait fait un, et son père évidemment encore plus. Le résultat faisait qu'on ne voyait plus la crèche au pied de l'arbre décoré devant une des fenêtres donnant sur la plage.

Pour leur part, les membres de l'équipe- sans oublier Kamekona et son cousin, Charlie, Adam, Max et Sabrina, mais pas Catherine, partie fêter Noël avec sa famille selon Steve- avaient décidé de tirer au sort un des noms et d'offrir à la personne désignée un présent ne devant pas dépasser 20 dollars, interdiction de tricher sur ordre de Kono ce qui en fit grogner plus d'un.

Pour certains ce fut plus que compliqué, pour les autres en moins de deux ils trouvèrent une idée assez amusante. Aucun cadeau sérieux pouvait-on dire… ou presque ! Et ça les faisait bien rire d'imaginer les têtes de leurs récipiendaires secrets.

Pourtant, l'un d'entre eux stressait plus que les autres. Certes, le budget était très limité mais il avait voulu frapper plus fort que d'habitude cette année. Mais les règles étaient là et ils jouèrent le jeu jusqu'au bout.

Tandis que les filles prenaient des dizaines de photos de Grace déballant chacun de ses paquets avec une hâte compréhensible, le blond de la bande se rongeait les ongles presque jusqu'au sang en appréhendant le moment fatidique où il offrirait son cadeau. Plus ça approchait, plus il se disait qu'il avait eu une très mauvaise idée en offrant cela et qu'il ferait bien mieux de déguerpir en courant de cette villa ou d'aller s'étouffer avec une maudite pizza à l'ananas qui le débectait toujours autant, malgré ses trois années passées sur l'île.

Même le rire aux éclats de sa fille ne parvenait à calmer son stress. Il tentait de le dissimuler derrière un sourire de façade mais cela n'échappa pas à Kono qui, malgré un signe évident d'un taux assez élevé d'alcool dans le sang, vint vers lui, tanguant légèrement une coupe à la main.

 _« Eh brah, ça va ? Tu vas bientôt ne plus avoir de doigts ? »_ Dit-elle d'un ton un peu trop fort au goût du blond. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer et gâcher le plaisir évident de sa fille, qui découvrait une tablette, un sac à main avec un kit de maquillage pour petites filles, quelques bijoux, une paire de lunettes de soleil, une trottinette, une grosse peluche en forme de dauphin et une en forme de Bernard l'ermite, un lecteur MP4- où son père avait déjà téléchargé ses groupes favoris avec l'aide de Kono- une belle boîte de coloriages et une robe jaune avec un nœud sur le devant.

Malgré son stress, le blond recouvra le sourire en voyant que ses amis n'avaient pas lésiné pour faire plaisir à sa fille. Des beaux cadeaux utiles et qui lui plaisait réellement, sans qu'il ne leur ait donné de piste sur quoique ce soit.

Ils étaient peut-être pour toujours des haole à leurs yeux mais avec ces gestes d'affection, la bande leur prouvait qu'ils faisaient bien parti de leur famille.

Il lâcha enfin ses doigts, maintenant totalement dénués de bouts blancs, et adressa un sourire franc à sa coéquipière.

 _« Ca va, t'inquiètes ! »_

Cette dernière sourit, puis repartit de son côté prendre encore des photos de leur groupe alors que Grace venait dire merci à chacun d'entre eux. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle ne croyait plus au Père Noël donc les remerciements se firent à grands renforts de câlins et de bisous. Même le grand nigaud de Seal ne put masquer son émotion quand elle le remercia d'un _« Merci oncle Steve pour tout ! »_ en le gratifiant d'un long câlin.

Le blond savait qu'elle ne le remerciait pas seulement pour ce soir, mais aussi pour tout le soutien et l'aide qu'il leur avait apporté et surtout pour être resté jusqu'au bout avec son Danno quand, quelques semaines plus tôt, une bombe menaçait leurs vies à tous les deux.

Cette après-midi où ils avaient bien pensé ne jamais en venir au bout. Ces heures qui leur semblèrent une éternité où le blond dut rester cloué sur place au risque que tout explose.

Ce jour restera à jamais gravé dans leurs mémoires car, jamais au grand jamais, ils n'avaient ressenti une telle peur. Ils en avaient pourtant affronté des épreuves tout au long de leurs vies, mais celle-ci fut particulièrement insoutenable. Et pour la première fois, Danny l'avait vu pleurer devant lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cet homme de Néanderthal serait touché à ce point. Mais il était vrai que jamais ils n'avaient eu aussi peur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa courte vie finirait ainsi, auprès de l'homme qu'il avait mis peu de temps finalement à apprécier et à… oui, il pouvait le dire aujourd'hui. Oui à l'aimer. Comme jamais il n'avait aimé personne avant, même Rachel. Mais ça, même aux portes de la mort, il ne l'aurait avoué à Steve.

Steve était hétéro après tout, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Voir son visage stupéfait juste avant de mourir ou une expression de dégoût total avant de mourir ? Non, jamais !

Mais pourtant Dieu qu'il l'aimait ce grand nigaud ! Cette grande brute aux manières de Cro-Magnon, casse-cou inconscient et têtu. Oui il l'aimait. Mais qu'attendre en retour ? Ce dernier aimait Catherine après tout. A Halloween, il avait bien senti qu'il les avait dérangés dans leur petite soirée tranquille… mais pourtant, il l'avait collé tout le long du film, sans broncher, passant un bras autour de ses épaules d'une manière qui se voulait protectrice… ou autre.

Se pourrait-il… non Danny, tais-toi ! Tais-toi, rien n'est possible avec cet homme alors ne va pas t'imaginer ce genre de choses, chasse-toi cette idée de la tête.

Mais il avait beau essayer, rien n'y faisait ! Il ne cessait d'admirer ce corps parfait sous toutes les coutures qu'il n'hésitait pas à montrer, ces yeux si limpides où il aimerait se noyer, cette bouche qu'il rêve tant de dévorer un jour, ce torse musclé et viril qu'il aimerait tant lécher sans relâche et cette…

 _« Danno ? »_

La voix douce de sa fille le sortit de ses pensées inappropriées à cet instant et il remercia le ciel silencieusement qu'elle l'ait coupé car il sentait une certaine partie de son anatomie se réveiller alors qu'il s'imaginait des choses pas très catholiques.

Reprenant ses esprits, il baissa les yeux vers sa princesse, qui tenait une petite pochette cadeau dans ses mains.

 _« Oui ma chérie ? »_

 _« Tiens c'est pour toi. De ma part ! »_

Très touché de l'attention, il prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la remercier et l'embrassa tendrement avant de la reposer au sol, impatient de découvrir ce que contenait cette pochette.

Il plongea sa main dedans pour en sortir un bracelet confectionné avec trois fils de différentes couleurs et où se trouvait deux petites breloques, un D et un S. Etonné, il se demanda intérieurement ce que cela signifiait et pourquoi avait-elle ajouté un S alors que le D semblait bien suffisant ? Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser la question, il vit sa fille faire le tour des invités pour leur offrir à chacun le même genre de bracelet, remercié chaleureusement par chacun. Ma foi, le bracelet était vraiment très beau et on voyait qu'elle y avait mis tout son cœur en les faisant elle-même.

Une fois que chacun ait reçu son bracelet, le moment de vérité arriva. L'échange Secret Santa était là et Kono ainsi que Kamekona ne purent cacher leur impatience en s'exprimant joyeusement.

 _« Allez, au tour des grands maintenant ! »_ Dit-elle en levant son verre et exécutant un petit pas de danse. Il était évident qu'elle avait un peu trop forcé ce soir, ce qui amusait visiblement Adam, qui vint entourer tendrement sa taille de son bras et lui déposa un baiser sur l'épaule.

Chin ne semblait même plus en colère contre le jeune homme et semblait enfin accepter le yakusa dans la vie de sa cousine, même s'il lui faisait encore courir des risques. La mort de sa femme semblait l'avoir changé, et pas dans le mauvais sens du terme comme on pourrait croire. Il lui avait fait suffisamment confiance en le laissant partir à la rescousse de la jeune femme quand celle-ci fut kidnappée le même soir que l'assassinat de sa chère Malia.

Une soirée horrible pour tous, mais qui avait eu le mérite de rapprocher encore plus Chin et Kono, et par conséquent Adam. Il avait enfin obtenu quelque chose d'important : le respect.

Chacun leur tour, les Secret Santa vinrent donner leur paquet aux personnes attitrées. Kono avait offert à son cousin une paire de gants de moto, Sabrina « La cuisine pour les nuls » à Kamekona, qui râla pour la forme mais remercia quand même la jeune femme en riant, Max des DVD pour Charlie, ce dernier offrit à Adam des gants de boxe un peu trop petits pour lui, ce qui fit rire aux éclats sa compagne encore quand il s'échina à vouloir les mettre, Chin offrit des haltères au cousin de Kame qui lui offrit à Sabrina un CD de musiques de détente.

Les remerciements et les effusions se firent et ce fut seulement quand Grace leur fit la remarque que Danny et Steve constatèrent qu'ils ne restaient plus qu'eux.

Ce dernier adressa un sourire complice à la jeune fille avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le petit blond, alors que ce dernier se demandait quelle idiotie ce dernier allait bien pouvoir lui offrir. Une grenade ou un ananas en peluche ? Ou un requin ? Un CD de musiques Zen ?

Quelle ne fut sa surprise quand ce dernier lui tendit la main en lui faisant signe de le suivre ! Il l'entraîna vers la porte d'entrée, ce qui intrigua encore plus le blond ne sachant vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait à cet instant.

Le grand brun ouvrit la porte et l'emmena sur la plage, où les étoiles reflétaient par centaines dans l'eau. Tenant toujours fermement sa main, il l'entraîna au bord de l'eau sans un mot et s'arrêta avant que leurs chaussures soient trempées. Et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, alors qu'il observait le ciel magnifique, il sentit son visage encadré de deux mains fermes et une bouche trouver immédiatement contact avec la sienne.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux en grand de stupeur et il s'apprêtait à le repousser quand il sentit la prise de Steve se faire plus forte sur son visage et une langue qui quémandait avec impatience l'accès à sa bouche. Le blond ne se fit pas prier et répondit avec ferveur à sa demande, se délectant de ce moment, se demandant quand même intérieurement si c'était une blague ou un mauvais tour que lui jouait le brun. Mais ses doutes s'envolèrent quand les mains quittèrent son visage pour venir entourer sa taille. Malgré leur nette différence de taille, le brun ne semblait avoir aucun mal à l'embrasser ainsi, la tête simplement penchée vers la sienne dans une étreinte plus que désirée d'un côté.

Au bout de quelques secondes où il semblait être en apnée, le blond revint sur terre quand ces lèvres délicieuses quittèrent les siennes. Si c'était un rêve, il ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller. C'était… c'était si…

Soudain, ses mains se posèrent sur le torse du plus grand et il le repoussa tout en gueulant.

 _« Tu… tu te fous de ma gueule Steve ? C'était quoi ça ? »_

 _« Bah… ce que tu as toujours désiré. C'est Grace qui me l'a dit ? »_

 _Oh putain…_

 _« Et t'as… et t'as décidé comme ça de jouer avec moi comme cadeau de Noël ? Tu es vraiment un abruti Steve, t'es complètement timbré ! Si c'est juste une blague pour toi, elle est vraiment de très mauvais… »_

Sa tirade fut coupée de la plus délicieuse des façons quand Steve vint le couper à nouveau de ses lèvres, mettant un terme définitif à toutes ses protestations… sous les acclamations de leurs amis, qui ne se gênaient pas pour observer la scène de loin, et les applaudissements tout excités de la plus jeune de la bande.

Steve fit un V de la victoire dans leur direction tout en raffermissant sa prise sur le corps du beau blond dont il avait enfin le plaisir de tenir dans ses bras.

De nouveau à bout de souffle, il se sépara à regret de son second mais gardant leurs fronts collés ensembles les yeux fermés, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale.

 _« Et… Et si je te dis que je ne suis vraiment qu'un abruti de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? Ca te va comme réponse ? »_

Danny sépara leurs deux visages afin de sonder le regard de son supérieur. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé aussi sérieux. Il n'avait aucun doute sur les sentiments du brun. Ce dernier ne lui mentirait pas sur ça.

 _« Et… et Catherine ? Tu en fais quoi ? »_

 _« A ton avis, pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? Elle vient de me donner sa démission. Elle… elle ne veut pas… elle ne veut plus me voir pour l'instant. Elle… elle sait très bien ce que je pense de toi ! »_

 _« Et… et tu penses quoi de moi ? »_

 _« I ahola oe Danno ! »_

Sur cette phrase tant attendue par le second du 5-0, le blond le regarda avec émotion avant de l'embrasser avec passion à son tour, entremêlant leurs langues avec une certaine douceur pourtant. Il n'arrivait plus à se détacher de cet homme. En plus d'avoir toutes ces bonnes caractéristiques citées plus haut, il savait également embrasser à la perfection. Décidément, il avait presque tout bon ce… oui ce grand nigaud, ce casse-cou, cette tête brûlée qui lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis le premier jour… et pourtant à bien y réfléchir, il ne le voudrait pas autrement. Il n'y arriverait certainement pas d'ailleurs, alors à quoi bon ?

Séparant leurs lèvres de nouveau, il lui répondit tout simplement

 _« I ahola oe aussi, grand nigaud, »_

Puis le regardant avec tendresse.

 _« Mele Kalakimaka sale homme de Néanderthal ! Décidément tu fais rien comme les autres ! »_

 _«Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? Mele Kalakimaka Danno ! »_

Leur groupe d'amis leur sembla bien loin d'un coup et il leur fallut de très longues minutes avant de revenir à la maison, voulant simplement profiter de ces instants de réunion.

 _Enfin,_ Pensèrent à l'unisson les invités. Eh oui, il était bien temps me direz-vous ! Un temps si précieux qu'ils avaient perdu et qui avait failli leur être enlevé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ils allaient en profiter et le savourer maintenant.

Ce fut là qu'il réalisa que le livre _« Les sentiments humains pour les nuls »_ sembla d'un coup vraiment une très, très mauvaise idée à ses yeux, qu'il décida de cacher bien au fond de son placard chez lui une fois qu'il serait rentré… Enfin si l'autre dingue le laissait rentrer. Après tout, il trouverait bien un meilleur cadeau à lui offrir plus tard.

 _Fin._

 _Mele Kalakimaka Pikouik et à toutes !_


End file.
